ntwfrpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy Lynn
Ivy is the youngest daughter of Xavier Lynn and Elin Ryer. She mostly appears in fics related to the Revolution. Childhood Ivy was born as a minor noble of House Jade due to her father's affiliations. She grew up in Medieville in a cottage separate from the nobles along with the rest of her family. When Ivy was 3 years old, her mother identified her as a Mimic mage. She was thus thoroughly trained by her mother and Leif Jade to control her magic and avoid any accidental uses of magic. She thus has a better grasp on her magic than Elin did. Through her childhood, she has expressed a desire to be able to cast incantational magic properly after seeing what her Uncle Leif, her father Xavier, and her brother Ciro can do, especially given what her brother was learning. She slowly had to resign herself to the fact that she can never use incantational magic properly, but she is still fond of topics pertaining to magic. The Revolution In 1332, her parents began to take expeditions to Courdon in order to attempt to free some of the slaves. In 1336, there was enough of the threat of danger upon Ivy and her brother still living in Medieville to have them both sent to Solis for the time being. On the trip there, an incident with bandits separates the group. This leads to an event later in the night where Ivy and the guard she was separated with to encounter a group of slavers. Ivy's attempt to use her nobility to prevent capture by the slavers fail when they hear her last name, and she and the guard are kidnapped and taken to Courdon. Her guard dies on the way there, leading the slavers to send Ivy to the enki of House Duval, Rylan. Rylan decides to keep Ivy as a slave, and he brands her and begins to refer to her as 'Lynn'. While trapped and forced into servitude, Ivy bonds with another slave named Alyx, who helps her learn Courdonian and how to get along as a slave without getting into trouble. Ivy's noble background and her upbringing clash with the expectations for a slave in Jisam, and the unprepared Ivy is subject to frequent and brutal punishments for the first few months. Although Ivy eventually behaves enough to lessen the frequency of the punishments, she makes a mistake in the spring of 1337 by overusing her magic to help herself and a friend finish a task to avoid a brutal punishment. The overseers are able to deduce her symptoms of the Pull, and she is taken to Rylan, who takes her to be conditioned. She is thus subject to both mage conditioning and the experimentation the mages used while determining how to properly condition a mage with a rare ability. The events during the conditioning eventually break Ivy's psyche. She is rescued by her parents later that year in an event that strikes a harsh blow against House Duval and propels the force of the slave rebellion. Although her conditioning was incomplete, there was enough done to her to keep her from using her magic properly, and she is severely psychologically damaged by the experience, enough that she is completely unresponsive upon rescue. Her family works hard to try to bring Ivy back to normal. A few months later, for Ivy's safety, she and her slave friend are sent to Medieville to live, and so that the conditioning process done to Ivy could be undone. Ivy spent most of her first year in Medieville going through psychological recovery, heavily traumatized by what she had gone through. The scars never quite heal, but she eventually recovers enough to work. She ultimately ends up working for House Jade, feeling indebted to them for their aid in deconditioning her and aiding her psychological recovery. At some point when the revolution has grown large and it's safe, Ivy visits northern Courdon to catch up with her parents. She stays with them for some time, but doesn't actively join in the conflict. She soon returns to Medieville. Relationships Xavier Lynn Ivy's father. She takes more after him in terms of temperament. Ivy didn't learn of his former slavehood until her kidnapping, after which she found herself trying to imagine her father coping with the same situations she endured. She ends up strongly identifying with him once she is rescued. Elin Ryer Ivy's mother. Ivy inherited Elin's mimic magic, if with a stronger reserve for magic potential. Thus, they often bonded over their mimicry lessons in childhood. Muriel and Ciro Lynn Ivy's siblings. Ivy could be jealous of Ciro at times due to his incantational abilities that Ivy can't cast normally, but she eventually grows out of this. Alyx A slave girl who befriended Ivy while she was in Jisam, initally due to their shared Kythian roots. Ivy is often thrown off-guard at Alyx's perpetual hopelessness and jaded attitude, but at the same time relies on her to help make her way through Jisam. Through the long months at Jisam, the two girls end up supporting each other. Category:Medieval characters Category:Medievillians Category:Courdonians Category:House Jade Category:Non-game characters